Semiconductor-based optoelectronic devices, such as semiconductor emitting and sensing devices, include light emitting diodes (LEDs) composed of group III-V semiconductors. Ultraviolet (UV) LEDs based on group III nitride semiconductor layers are a subset of LEDs composed of group III-V semiconductors. The performance and reliability of UV LED devices based on group III nitride semiconductor layers are dependent on many factors. The efficiency of these devices is one factor that has a role in the performance and reliability of the device. Typically, the efficiency of UV LEDs based on group III nitride semiconductor layers can be increased by minimizing dislocation density and a number of cracks in the semiconductor layers. Approaches to minimizing the dislocation density and the number of cracks in these UV LED devices have sought to grow low-defect semiconductor layers on patterned substrates. These substrate patterning approaches typically rely on reducing stresses present in epitaxially grown semiconductor layers. While substrate patterning is a common route to achieving higher quality epitaxial layers, this approach is expensive for production of UV LEDs in large quantities, and does not necessary translate into improvements in performance and reliability.